1. Technical Field
The invention relates to apparatus for palletizing containers and, more particularly, to apparatus for palletizing circular containers arranged in a honeycomb pattern. The invention also relates to apparatus for arranging circular containers in a honeycomb pattern.
2. Related Prior Art
Empty containers, and typically 12 ounce beverage cans, are generally transported to canners or bottlers on pallets. Individual layers of cans on pallets are commonly arranged in a honeycomb pattern, i.e., in nested, parallel rows with the containers of alternate rows being offset one container radius relative to the containers of the remaining rows. Cans are usually patterned on the palletizer conveyor. Various methods and apparatus are known for arranging cans in a honeycomb pattern on a conveyor. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,179, issued to Busse on Aug. 16, 1960; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,605, issued to Jerred on May 30, 1989. Another known method for arranging cans in a honeycomb pattern is to provide fences or guide rails on opposite sides of the conveyor and then allow cans to xe2x80x9cpile upxe2x80x9d on the conveyor and form the honeycomb pattern by themselves. This method is known as xe2x80x9cself-patterning.xe2x80x9d
One problem with some conventional container handling systems is that the systems include only conventional belt conveyors which convey containers at a slower speed than other types of conveyors, such as air bed conveyors.
Another problem with some conventional container handling apparatus is that the use of an air bed conveyor in the pattern forming apparatus, especially while conveying containers through the downstream portion of the pattern forming apparatus and to the sweep apparatus, causes the pattern of containers to be less organized and more easily disrupted.
Yet another problem with some conventional container handling systems is that the top cover is not easily movable so that the air bed conveyor and the portion of the pattern forming apparatus under the top cover are not readily accessible to correct any malfunctions or blockages.
A further problem with some conventional container handling systems is that the top cover does not includes any aligning mechanism to ensure that the top cover is properly positioned during conveying operations.
Another problem with some conventional container handling systems is that top cover assembly does not include the multiple flow configuration, limiting the performance of the air bed conveyor and the portion of the pattern forming apparatus positioned under the top cover assembly.
The invention provides an apparatus for forming generally circular containers into a honeycomb pattern. The pattern forming apparatus includes a plurality of spaced partitions extending generally in the direction of container flow and dividing the upper surface of the conveyor into a plurality of lanes each having a width slightly greater than the diameter of a container. Preferably, the partitions are strips of sheet metal standing on edge and having a height greater than the height of a container. The metal strips are supported above the conveyor upper surface by any suitable means. For example, the strips can be suspended from a frame extending over the conveyor upper surface.
The partitions direct the containers as they are conveyed so that containers nest against previously formed rows to form successive rows of containers. The pattern forming apparatus actually xe2x80x9cplacesxe2x80x9d a container in each position of a honeycomb pattern, so that a voidless pattern is obtained.
In one embodiment, the invention provides container handling system comprising a fluid conveyor, a belt conveyor adjacent the fluid conveyor, and a pattern forming apparatus including a first partition and a second partition defining therebetween a lane. The lane has an inlet positioned over the fluid conveyor and an outlet positioned over the belt conveyor. The fluid conveyor conveys the containers into the inlet of the lane and to the belt conveyor. The belt conveyor conveys the containers from the outlet of the lane.
Preferably, the first partition includes a straight portion and an angled portion, and the angled portion is positioned over the belt conveyor. Further, a substantial portion of the straight portion is positioned over the belt conveyor. In other words, the first and second partitions are configured so that the lane has a straight portion and an angled portion, and the angled portion and a substantial portion of the straight portion of the lane are positioned over the belt conveyor.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a container handling system including a first belt conveyor, an air bed conveyor adjacent the first belt conveyor, and a second belt conveyor adjacent the air bed conveyor. The first belt conveyor conveys the containers to the air bed conveyor, the air bed conveyor conveys the containers to the second belt conveyor, and the second belt conveyor conveys the containers to the outlet of the second belt conveyor.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a container handling apparatus including an air bed conveyor, and a top cover selectively positionable over the air bed conveyor. The top cover is movable along said direction of flow of the containers between a covered position, in which the air bed conveyor is covered, and an uncovered position.
Preferably, the top cover is slidable in a direction opposite to the direction of flow from the covered position to the uncovered position. Also, the container handling system further includes a support assembly for movably supporting the top cover. The support assembly includes first and second support rails oriented generally parallel to said direction of flow, and first and second bearing members respectively supported on the lateral edges of the top cover. The bearing members movably engage the support rails.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides an alignment mechanism for aligning the top cover relative to the pattern forming apparatus when the top cover is positioned over the air bed conveyor. Preferably, the alignment mechanism includes a slot defined in the top cover, and an alignment member supported on the pattern forming apparatus and positionable in the slot to align the top cover relative to the pattern forming apparatus. Also, the top cover preferably includes a solid portion and a perforated portion allowing air from the air bed conveyor to flow therethrough. The slot is defined in the perforated portion of the top cover.
One advantage of the present invention is that the use of the air bed conveyor to move containers to the pattern forming apparatus and through the upstream portion of the pattern forming apparatus takes advantage of the high speed of the air bed conveyor.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the use of a belt conveyor downstream of the air bed conveyor to convey the containers through the downstream portion of the pattern forming apparatus and to the sweep apparatus enables the pattern of containers to be better formed and maintained.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the top cover assembly is easily movable so that air bed conveyor and the portion of the pattern forming apparatus under the top cover are readily accessible. As a result, any malfunctions or blockages can be easily corrected and operations resumed quickly.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the top cover assembly an alignment mechanism to cooperate with the pattern forming apparatus to ensure that the top cover is properly positioned during conveying operations.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the multiple flow configuration through the top cover assembly provides increased performance of the air bed conveyor and the portion of the pattern forming apparatus positioned under the top cover assembly.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.